


Fanboy

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Alfred, Batfamily Feels, Complicated Relationships, Fanboy Jason, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una experiencia estresante y problemática para Hernán y Kirk rápidamente se vuelve amena cuando conocen a Jason.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanboy  
> Study in gods & monsters  
> 14 Septiembre 2016  
> Sin beta

—Cuando llamé para saber qué había pasado en ese almacén sólo quería saber si debía limpiarlo yo o ya estaba haciéndolo el reemplazo y el demonio del infierno. Ya habló contigo Dick después de ti Superman es la persona más molesta en el mundo ¿Por qué querría pasar tiempo con él? Es más ¿Por qué crees que estar enfrente de dos santurrones boy scouts es como quiero pasar esta noche? Incluso el clon estaba teniendo una crisis creo que por eso el reemplazo ni si quiera a llegado.

—Estas exagerando Jaybird ¿Podrías parar con los apodos?

—¿De verdad? Ni si quiera he empezado a hablar de Batman como si tener todo el rechazo incómodo de un murciélago no fuera suficiente ahora debo soportar el de otro. Espero en verdad que si en el otro mundo me morí siga muerto.

—De acuerdo con Todd, especialmente en eso último.

—Dami no lo alientes—regañó con su mejor tono dolido—. Jaybird sólo es una especie de informe de misión, tú querías saber que paso así que vas a saber y todos nos divertiremos.

Jason y Damian lo fulminaron y a pesar de que no podía verlo exactamente sí que lo noto.  Suspiró y terminaron de bajar a la baticueva.

Jason se cruzó de brazos antes de levantar el rostro y dejar que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa por lo menos aún llevaba el casco con pintura a base de plomo. Nunca se es demasiado precavido.

Si ahí había dos Superman, pero no era la escena que había esperado. Clark se veía en el dolor como si oh, claro súper audición, por supuesto que escucho su pequeña diatriba. Y luego estaba el otro sonriendo como un emperador, confiado, seguro y divertido por la inmundicia de los plebeyos, sin importar que sus ropas no fuesen en ese instante las más solemnes. Era justo la imagen mental que siempre había tenido de Superman. Un punto totalmente válido de alguien prácticamente invulnerable. Y aunque era lo que odiaba de Clark, ese tipo parecía cómodo en su propia piel, sabía que podía matar a todos en esa sala y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Como un depredador. Cool.

La condescendencia de Clark era algo que le ponía de los nervios. Como un león cuidando de un siervo. Y todos ellos eran los siervos en la analogía. Bueno ahí había alguien que no se avergonzaba de ser un león. Interesante. Seguro que Bruce estaba perdiendo su puta mente.

—Y ustedes deben ser los hijos de Bruce. Mucho gusto, soy Hernán. Decir Superman sería redundante.

Par sorpresa de Clark el primero en reaccionar fue Jason. Dio un paso adelante intentando evitar que le disparara, Hernán no parecía del tipo paciente y Dios sabía cómo ese chico podía sacarte de quicio.

—Hola, soy Jason Todd —dijo al retirarse el casco, haciendo énfasis en su apellido, extendió una mano con firmeza hacia Hernán—. Linda gabardina.

—Muchas gracias chico —dijo estrechándola con fuerza compartiendo un sonrisa privada tomando debida nota sobre el asunto “hijo”.

—Me alegra que no seas un Clark —dijo con sorna ganándose una palmada juguetona.

—¡Wuah! ¡Hola Superman! ¡Soy Dick, Jay tiene razón no eres Clark!

—Hola Dick, es un placer. Supongo que eso sobre tener encuentros  de este tipo no es novedad por aquí ¿cierto?

—Nope.

—Espera que Kirk te vea.

Dick volvió a sonreír, confundido y entusiasmado mientras observaba a Hernán inclinarse a la altura de Damian con una sonrisa más afable, ese que ya había empezado a quitarse su espada.

—Hermosa espada, sus grabados son impresionantes y tiene una hoja en muy buen estado, aunque con ligeras roturas en los enlaces del metal. Wonder Woman me dijo una vez que la arena de Marte a 335° C permite que la estructura del acero recuperé su pureza, como si volviese a ser forjada sin la posibilidad de dañarla. Si me quedo por aquí unos días me encantaría ayudarte a tratarla.

Dick contuvo la respiración. Jay casi sentía pena por no advertirle sobre el  mocoso del demonio y Bruce giró sobre su asiento dispuesto a interrumpir una rabieta.

—Eso sería muy interesante... Me gustaría intentarlo. Soy Damian Wayne el próximo heredero de las empresas y el traje de padre. Mucho gusto Superman.

—El placer es todo mío. Que niño tan solemne, es encantador —susurro despeinándole con encantada paternidad.

Dick se atraganto con su saliva, Jasón soltó el casco de red hood y Bruce abrió la boca en estado de shock mientras Damian se quedaba ahí de pie con el rostro caliente como un niño de verdad. Clark parecía que quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. O tener una crisis nerviosa. No alíen, no farsante, no amenazas. Cristo.

—Hernán el Dr. Langstrom está listo —anunció Alfred a sus espaldas haciéndolos reaccionar con sorpresa.

—¿Dr. Langstrom? ¿Qué hace aquí man-bat?

Hernán se río mientras un gruñido resonaba con fuerza a espaldas de Alfred.

—Hernán vas a tener que cuidar de mi yo de este universo o tendrá un terrible accidente. Mortal.

—Kirk por lo menos tú existes aquí.

—Preferiría que no —dijo al aparecer con un pequeño tubo de ensayo y una aguja de kryptonita. Para todos los efectos, los Robins lo miraron impresionados. Excepto Damian que lucía seriamente desconfiado.

—Kirk Langstrom es Batman.

—Soy, mucho gusto —dijo de manera generalizada con cierta rigidez mientras avanzaba hacia Hernán con moderación, quien ya estaba deshaciéndose de la parte superior de su traje. Clark prudentemente salió de su camino y terminó flotando detrás de Bruce. Sólo por precaución.

—¿Estás herido?

—Uh no lo está, sólo digamos que mi Batman no es una metáfora —respondió Hernán a Dick con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¡Mierda!

Jason literalmente se fue de culo cuando la idea lo golpeó.

Kirk trabajo eficientemente y en un instante la sangre estaba colándose en el tubo de ensayo con rapidez. Herman hizo una mueca molesta pero por lo demás siguió sonriendo al ver el terror en Damian, la conmoción en Dick y la infantil curiosidad de Jason.

—¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Alfred es un vampiro!

—Así es maestro Jason me alegra que haya decidido visitarnos —dijo sin ocultar la emoción de verlo, para sus estándares claro, mientras se movía alrededor de Kirk y Hernán acercándoles ropas limpias y prolijamente dobladas.

En el transcurso de su pequeña crisis Kirk había terminado y sin preámbulo bebió la sangre con avidez para completa consternación de todos excepto de Hernán quien estaba dando suaves palmaditas a su espalda en señal de apoyo, y Alfred, porque bueno, era Alfred.

—En verdad es un vampiro.

—Jason no sabía que eras un fanboy de Anne Rice

—Cállate Dick seguro que esto hizo explotar la mente de Bruce.

Y ahí se detuvo porque lo otro eran recuerdos a los que definitivamente no iba a ir. Por lo que se centró en Kirk.

—¿El agua bendita te hace daño? ¿Qué hay de los crucifijos? ¿Y el ajo? ¿Bruce te invito a entrar antes de que pudieras pasar? ¿Lees mentes? No brillas como un hada a la luz del sol ¿Verdad?

Hernán empezó a reír y la tensión en Kirk rápidamente se esfumó, confundido y horrorizado por el aluvión de preguntas de ese joven.

—No soy un vampiro tradicional. Hice un suero. Tenía un linfoma en el lóbulo frontal, incurable. Mortal. Funciono... Bueno, no del todo de la manera que yo estaba esperando —susurro de manera escalofriante al hacer que sus ojos brillaran y sus colmillos y garras se extendieran de forma terrorífica.

Jason soltó un chillido agudo que negaría por la eternidad pero se llevó ambas manos al cabello como si esa fuera la cosa más increíble que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

—Un vampiro creado por la ciencia, Roy me debe 400 dólares y una nueva pistola.

Estaba tan feliz que se sentó frente a Hernán y puso la frente contra la superficie fría de la mesa.

—Voy a estar bien, un segundo.

Hernán compartió una mirada con Kirk y se río de él.

—Es un nerd como tú —susurro sin poder detenerse a tiempo para despeinarlo con suavidad, ganándose una ceja arqueada por parte de Dick.

—Todos los Batman son nerds. Acotó Clark sin notarlo pues había observado atentamente toda la interacción,  Bruce frunció el ceño hacia su persona y Dick rio de manera bobalicona como si supiera algo que él no. Damian sólo vio entre él y Hernán una vez más antes de deslizarse a un estante a dejar su espada.

—¿Qué hay de la mujer maravilla de su mundo? —preguntó Jason demasiado alegre  y curioso para la comodidad de Bruce y absoluta satisfacción de Alfred.

—Eso podrá esperar unos minutos maestro Jason la cena debe estar lista pronto y nuestros huéspedes deben ponerse cómodos, las galletas seguro  se han enfriado así que puede comerlas mientras espera.

—Muy bien, nosotros necesitamos una ducha Damian vamos.

—¡Hey Grayson! ¿Por qué Todd puede comer galletas antes de la cena?

—Aún eres muy joven, pero más vale que lo sepas de una vez. Después de Bruce, Jason es el favorito de Alfred y como Bruce es un niño grande que odia ser mimado prepárate para un Jay consentido y petulante que se saldrá con la suya  en lo que a Alfred respecta, así que vive con ello y vamos a ducharnos.

Dick arrastró a Damian a las duchas mientras Alfred  se aseguraba de que Clark también se quedara a comer algo.

—Muy bien señores, eso me convierte en su guía , síganme.

—Así que ¿Vajilla familiar Alfie?

—Por favor maestro Jason.

Sonrió y cerró su chaqueta hasta el cuello siguiéndolos por las escaleras con pasos calmados pero con preguntas para Kirk saliendo a mil por hora de su boca.

—¿Son un par peculiar no?

—Son peligrosos, es preocupante. Mala influencia y Jason no necesita más de ella en su vida.

—¿No estás siendo paranoico? Creo que incluso yo estoy un poco demasiado curioso. Es inusual por decir algo, además te escuchan ¿lo sabes?

—Contaba con ello.

—Y también das miedo y eso ya lo notaron, no voy a olvidar la expresión del Dr. Langstrom cuando se entero de la bodega de plomo y todos los usos que le has dado a la Kryptonita, solo por si a caso. Parecía muy ofendido en mi nombre y preocupado por Hernán.

—Bueno Clark, alguien debe ser cauto, prefiero ser yo a que el gobierno tenga un programa activo para matarte. Ven conmigo necesitas ropa, Alfred querrá que luzcas presentable.

—¿Solo Alfred?

—Siempre es agradable verte fuera de tus horribles trajes de pana, insultas al millonario en mí.

Clark rio y lo siguió flotando olvidando por un minuto la razón por la que había ido a Gótica esa noche para empezar.  Solo necesitaba un poco de valor, nada más.


End file.
